


Don't You Worry

by 2muchluv



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: I love Tony and Peter having family moments, I think I tagged it right, I'm... Just soft.., Other, This ain't no shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2muchluv/pseuds/2muchluv
Summary: Peter is worried but Tony thinks he knows how to fix it. It's the best way he knows how.





	Don't You Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Another little fic I wrote. Sorry it's not super long

"How can you tell me not to worry? I'm losing m-my mind right now!" Peter exasperated as he watched Tony work on the Iron Man suit.

He knew this would happen. That's why he didn't want to say anything but of course it somehow always managed to come out. Shaking his head and pushing back his goggles, Tony turned on his seat and faced the worried boy. His face said it all and it pained his chest to see him like this.

"Kid. You know I have to do this. It's my job. Part of being a hero." He replied.

"I know! But why do YOU always have to be the hero? Why c-can's som-" He inhaled deeply and his shoulders slumped as he looked down. "Why can't it be someone else..."

This caused Tony to frown and bite his lower lip, body forced out of the seat and gently closing the gap between them. 

Hearing the footsteps had Peter lifting his head, eyes glossy and on the verge of tearing up. The softest plea escaped his lips, as if he wished it hard enough it wouldn't occur. 

"Please don't go... Dad."

Dad. That was something he still wasn't used to and it sent shivers down his spine when spoken to, a slight fear bubbling in the back of his mind. He reached out and laid a hand on Peter's shoulder, gripping it and smiling down at him.

"Not to toot my own horn but I'm one of a kind and unfortunately, this big brain of mine is sometimes needed. Can't leave my teammates running around without my marvelous self to fuck shit up." He stated with sarcasm.

The other couldn't help but raise a brow at Tony in question and rolled his eyes after. "I'm sure they can survive a mission without you." He mumbled.

Sighing, Tony pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest. How was he supposed to fix this? He still sucked at dealing with being a parent. Lips pursed and he tilted his head from side to side, searching around the lab for an answer. It then dawned on him and he looked above, grinning wide at Friday.

"Fri, Play track number 56 from playlist Banging Jams." Tony ordered.

Without delay, Friday did as such and Stevie Wonder's music began to play in the speakers loud and clear. Tony's hips moved to the beat and his arms unfolded as his body moved along, shoulders swaying to the side as he watched Peter's confused features.

"Wh... What are you doing?" Peter asked.

Tony didn't answer. Instead he moved towards his work table and grabbed one of the wrenches, lifted it up to his lips and lip synced to the song.

_"Yeah, everybody's got a thing_  
_But some don't know how to handle it_  
_Always reaching out in vain_  
_Just taking the things not worth having"_

His arm extended towards Peter, asking him to hold it, and he hesitated for a few moments but decided to go along. Their fingers interlocked and Tony guided him to follow along to his steps, the smile on him growing wider as his dance partner was reluctant at first.

_"Don't you worry 'bout a thing_  
_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_  
_'Cause I'll be standing on the side_  
_When you check it out, oh."_

The music kept playing and Tony refused to give up, spinning Peter around and singing into the metallic item. Eventually Peter loosened up and the tears from before were forgotten, cheeks puffing as he smiled at how dorky his dad was being. They kept moving, laughing and shaking as if the world around them ceased to exist and it was only them two. 

_"Don't you worry 'bout a thing_  
_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby_  
_'Cause I'll be standing on the side."_

It was no longer lip syncing. They were both singing to their heart's content and moved around the whole lab, working up to the finale. The warmth radiating in the room was pure and soft, everything feeling right for once. 

Tony danced back to Peter as the song came to an end, his chest heaving and sweat tickling along the side of his face. He knew that wasn't an answer, what his son was looking for, but it helped ease off the tension and his eyes grew soft. 

"I'll always come back to you. No matter how far away I am or how long I take, I'll come back." He finally replied.

Peter stared at Tony in search of something, seeking a lie in those brown eyes of his. He didn't find one. Before him stood a man telling the honest truth and he nodded.

"So... Don't you worry 'bout a thing, Peter." Tony said.


End file.
